mriglesiaswikifandomcom-20200214-history
M.I. Wiki:Policy
This page lists all policies on the Mr. Iglesias Wiki. All users, regardless of authoritative status, are to respect and obey these established rules at all costs or risk losing their editing privileges, which is known as a block. As a general rule of thumb, editing on this Wiki is considered to be a privilege, not a right. If you do not agree with any policy listed below, you are welcome to suggest changes or removal of policy with a moderator or administrator. Because this Wiki is far less active compared to popular and most-contributed websites such as Wikipedia, we do not have Community Noticeboards here, or will we ever have one in the future. If you wish to report a user, you should inform a moderator or admin. Policies * Due to this Wiki being very low in activity and editing, we do offer some administrator and bureaucratic positions to deserving editors, but we don't need many of them. If you're interested in applying and helping out with the workload, refer to this page for more information and prerequisites. Users who are promoted to Sysops in other Wikis are encouraged to apply. * Vandalism will not be tolerated. * Users under the age of 13 are not permitted to create or operate an account until their 13th birthday arrives. ** Users who are revealed to be 12 years of age or younger will be blocked until the year they turn 13 (For example, a user who revealed to be 10 years old will be blocked for 3 years). * If you have a dispute with another user, first attempt to seek resolution on the talk page of the article. If that fails, ask other editors for opinions. If worst comes to worst, the staff will vote on it. ** Users who repeatedly override each other's contributions is known as Edit Warring and will result in the applicable users engaged being either warned or blocked. If deemed necessary, the staff will lock (protect) the warred-over article temporarily or indefinitely to help cool things down or prevent future disruptions. * Users are to show civility to their editing peers, especially if they hold a personal grudge towards another individual. Making threats, cruel, offensive, or harsh comments is considered "incivility" and appropriate disciplinary action will be taken. * Usernames must follow our Username policy. Users whose username is deemed not appropriate will be blocked indefinitely and will be asked to create a new account that is in compliance with our username policy. * Users are not permitted, under any circumstances, to share and operate one account with another real-life individual. Bot accounts are acceptable but must be tested prior to activation. ** Users who operate Bots are responsible for their actions. * Users are permitted to have more than one account as long as they do not abuse multiple accounts and use them fairly. * With the exception of User and User talk pages, all content on this Wiki must be related to the Netflix sitcom Mr. Igleasis. Articles that are irrelevant such as advertising or third-party content will be deleted and will result in a warning or block. ** Articles created for no good purposes are also subject to article deletion. * Unless permission is granted, non-administrative users may not change any article quotes listed on them. If you feel that the quote should be changed, you are welcome to suggest changes on the article talk page or get in contact with a staff member. The reasoning for this rule is to avoid edit-warring over which quotes will be displayed. Users are permitted to correct errors found on the quotes without consent.